tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who
The Tenth Doctor is shocked when a 16 year-old teenage girl named Donna Noble, appears within the TARDIS while in flight. The Doctor returns Noble to her date at the bar, the Doctor determines that Noble must have absorbed a great deal of huon particles that drew her to the TARDIS. The bar is attacked by robots dressed as Santa Claus. The Doctor uses the bar's sound system to destroy the Santas, and discovers something is controlling them remotely from space. Learning that Noble and her boyfriend Lance Bennett work for a locksmith company owned by the Torchwood Institute, the Doctor asks Bennett to take them there. Underneath the building the Doctor finds a long tunnel under the Thames Barrier, and a secret laboratory producing huon particles, along with a pit that leads to the centre of the Earth. Their presence brings forth the spider-like Empress of the Racnoss. The Empress, who had been hiding in hibernation at the edge of the universe, awoke and used the Torchwood company to gain the equipment to make huon particles. Bennett reveals he was working for the Empress and purposely fed huon particles to Noble to help free the Empress' children. Noble and the Doctor escape, and the Empress decides to use Bennett as a substitute, force-feeding him huon particles and then throwing him into the pit. The Doctor takes Noble to his TARDIS and travels back billions of years to discover that an inert Racnoss ship became the core of the Earth as the planet formed around it; the Empress is now trying to wake her children aboard that ship with the huon particles. The Doctor and Noble return to the present as other Racnoss start emerging from the pit. The Empress uses her ship to start firing on Earth. The Doctor attempts to offer a peaceful solution but the Empress refuses, and the Doctor is then forced to remotely detonate explosive baubles used by the Santas at the walls of the base, flooding the pit with water from the Thames. The Doctor is prepared to die, but Noble urges him to escape with her, just as the Empress teleports to her ship to try to escape. However, this has weakened its defences, and the ship is destroyed by human forces. The Doctor offers Noble the opportunity to travel with him. She declines, but suggests he needs a companion to keep his temperament in check. Noble finds herself regretting her decision to decline the Doctor's invitation to travel in the TARDIS two years ago. She has started investigating conspiracy theories in the hope that she will find him again. The Doctor and Noble, neither one aware of the other's involvement, both investigate Adipose Industries, which is marketing a special diet pill to the people of London. They find that the pills use latent body fat to parthenogenetically create small white aliens called Adipose that spawn at night and leave the host's body. The Doctor and Noble separately infiltrate the offices of Adipose Industries, each unaware that the other is there. As they explore the building, they suddenly encounter each other through opposite windows in an office. They are confronted by Miss Foster, an alien who is using Britain's overweight population to create the Adipose babies for the Adiposian First Family. Miss Foster pursues the Doctor and Noble around the building, finally catching them in an office. She tells the Doctor that the Adipose lost their breeding planet and hired Miss Foster to find a replacement. The Doctor uses Miss Foster's sonic pen and his sonic screwdriver to create a diversion and escape. Miss Foster accelerates her plans, knowing that the Doctor will attempt to stop her. Throughout London, the Adipose begin to spawn and soon number several thousand. The Doctor and Noble prevent total emergency parthenogenesis occurring, which would have killed those who had taken the pill, and the remainder of the young Adipose make their way to Adipose Industries. The Adiposian First Family arrive in a spaceship and begin collecting their young. The Doctor tries to warn Miss Foster about her safety, but she disregards him and is killed when the Adipose drop her from their transport beam to her death, to cover their unsanctioned colonisation efforts. The Doctor refrains from killing the young Adipose because they are children, to which Noble remarks that his previous companion Martha Jones made him more human. Noble accepts the Doctor's original offer to travel in the TARDIS. Noble makes a detour to leave her car keys in a litter bin, telling Sylvia, her mother to collect them later. While there, she meets a blonde woman and asks her to help her mother find the keys. The woman turns out to be Rose Tyler, who fades from view as she walks away from the area. The Earth is teleported out of its spatial location. The Doctor contacts the Shadow Proclamation, a universal police force, to find Earth. The Doctor and Noble determine twenty-seven missing planets, including Earth and others they learnt were lost, automatically reorganise into a specific pattern when placed near each other. Noble mentions the disappearance of bees on contemporary Earth; this allows the Doctor to trace the planets to the Medusa Cascade, an inter-universal rift. A Dalek force, led by their creator Davros and the red Supreme Dalek, quickly subjugate Earth despite humanity's fierce resistance. Davros, who was thought to have perished during the Time War, was saved by Dalek Caan, who entered the conflict after performing an emergency temporal shift. The power needed to enter the Time War caused Caan to become precognitive at the cost of his sanity. The Doctor's former companions—who have all encountered the Daleks before, hide in various places in the UK. Martha, Captain Jack, and Sarah Jane are contacted by former Prime Minister Harriet Jones through a secret "Subwave Network" to contact the Doctor's companions in an emergency (although Rose is unable to contact the others after tracking down Noble's mother and grandfather Wilfred Mott). They attempt to reach the Doctor by amplifying the subwave signal; Sarah Jane uses her supercomputer Mr Smith's computing power, and Jack and his Torchwood team members Gwen and Iantomanipulate the spatial-temporal rift in Cardiff. The Doctor, and consequently the Daleks, receive the transmission and trace the signal: the Daleks kill Harriet;5 and the Doctor is able to locate Earth in a temporally desynchronised pocket universe. The Doctor travels into the pocket universe and receives transmitted images of his companions in the subwave signal. After Davros hijacks the signal and taunts the Doctor about his resurrection and imminent victory, the Doctor breaks communication and attempts to convene with his companions. The Doctor lands on the same street Rose is searching for him on and runs to embrace her, but is shot by a Dalek. Jack teleports to the street and promptly destroys the Dalek. In the Torchwood hub, Gwen and Ianto fight off a Dalek that corners them. Sarah Jane sets off in her car to find the Doctor but two Daleks find her and threaten to exterminate her. Jack helps Rose and Noble carry the Doctor into the TARDIS, where the Doctor begins to regenerate. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor is regenerating. He halts the transformation by transferring the remaining energy into his severed hand. The regeneration has progressed enough to enable the Doctor's body to heal, but not change his physical appearance. Gwen and Ianto find safety in an impenetrable time bubble and Sarah Jane is saved from Daleks by Rose's ex-boyfriend Mickey and mother Jackie. The TARDIS is captured by the Daleks and transported to the Dalek Crucible — their flagship. Sarah Jane, Mickey, and Jackie surrender themselves to get aboard. The Supreme Dalek orders the TARDIS to be destroyed, with Noble locked inside; in the process, Noble touches the severed hand filled with regeneration energy, causing a new, cloned Doctor to form, which saves the TARDIS from destruction. Davros, creator of the Daleks, explains that the stolen planets form a "Reality Bomb" which has the potential to destroy all matter in every universe. To stop the bomb, Martha threatens to destroy Earth, and Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jack, and Jackie threaten to destroy the Crucible. The Supreme Dalek transports both groups in front of Davros. The clone Doctor and Noble also arrive and try to use a device to refocus the bomb onto the Daleks. Davros blasts them both with electricity. Noble then becomes imbued with Time Lord knowledge that she gained during the clone Doctor's creation, and disables the bomb and the Daleks. The two Doctors help Noble relocate the missing planets, but the control panel is destroyed before Earth can be relocated. Motivated by Dalek Caan's prophecy of the Daleks' extinction, the new Doctor destroys the Daleks and the Crucible. The original Doctor offers to save Davros who refuses. The companions flee into the TARDIS and "tow" the Earth back into its original orbit using the spatio-temporal rift in Cardiff as a "tow rope". Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha, Mickey Rose, and Jackie return home; the Doctor also sends the cloned Doctor to accompany Rose as he is part human and will grow old along with her. After departing, Noble's human mind becomes overwhelmed by the Time Lord knowledge and starts to deteriorate. To save her life against her wishes, the Doctor wipes her mind and returns her home. The Doctor tells Noble's family that she must never remember him or she will die. The Ood warn the Tenth Doctor that the Master has returned, heralding "the end of time". On Earth, a cult of women resurrect the Master, but his wife Lucy sabotages the ceremony, causing the Master to have incredible strength but constant hunger. The Doctor encounters Mott, who helps track down the Master's location. The Doctor fears a prophecy about "he will knock four times" that will predicate his death, and discovers that the drumbeat noise in the Master's head was externally implanted. The Master is taken in the custody of billionaire Joshua Naismith, whom the Doctor recognises from the Ood's premonition. Naismith has recovered a broken Vinvocci medical device and wants the Master to fix its programming. At Naismith's mansion, the Master reprograms the device to change humanity into six billion versions of himself; only Mott and his granddaughter Noble are unchanged. The Doctor and Mott take refuge from the Masters on the Vinvocci salvage ship. On the last day of the Time War, Lord President Rassilon, trapped in a time lock with the rest of the Time Lords, implants the drumbeat in the Master's head as a child; in the present, the billions of Masters amplify that signal. Still needing a focal point, Rassilon launches a Gallifreyan diamond to Earth. The Master uses it to create a strong link that brings Gallifrey out of the time lock and close to Earth. Rassilon plans for the Time Lords to become incorporeal while destroying the rest of creation. He stops the Masters by restoring them to humans with his gauntlet. The Doctor returns to Naismith's mansion armed with Mott's gun. He shoots the diamond to sever the link and return Gallifrey to the time lock. The Master, the Time Lords, and Gallifrey disappear. The Doctor hears four knocks. He finds Mott had come to help, but is trapped in one of the control rooms of the Vinvocci device that is about to be flooded by radiation, the Doctor is angry at himself, he should had stop Mott from coming with him harder. The Doctor frees Mott, ignoring his plea by stepping into the other control room which gets flooded. The Doctor's body absorbs the radiation, and he slowly begins to regenerate. After returning Mott home, the Doctor visits his past companions Rose, Mickey, Martha, Jack, and Sarah Jane then sees Mott one last time to give him a lottery ticket for Noble as her graduation present. He sets the TARDIS in flight and regenerates into the Eleventh Doctor, causing an explosion that makes the TARDIS start crashing. Category:BBC Category:Doctor Who